The Gate's Consciousness
by FireCacodemon
Summary: AU! People just thought the gates were just there…little did they know that both gates had a conscious of its own. It wasn't the power of BK-201 that caused the gate to vanish but something else. "I can give you the power you seek…All I want in return is your soul."
1. Prologue

FireCacodemon: Welcome to the first chapter of The Gate's Consciousness. Something I've wrote and then struggled to Title and put a Summary but I've done it! So enjoy~

* * *

The Gate's Consciousness

A Darker Than Black Fan-Fiction

Written by FireCacodemon

Disclaimer: Darker Than Black belongs to Tensai Okamura

AU!

* * *

Summary: AU! People just thought the gates were just there…little did they know that both gates had a conscious of its own. It wasn't the power of BK-201 that caused the gate to vanish but something else. "I can give you the power you seek…All I want in return is your soul."

* * *

Prologue

"I think this is as far as we can go…" a female voice echoed through the distorted lands of Heaven's Gate. Her body was tall and thin with a red and black uniform covering her body. It was padded for potential attacks or clashes with the floor. On her hip was a holster for a pistol but the weapon itself had run out of bullets a long while ago. Long pale green hair reached her hips with amber eyes scanning to see if there were any enemies nearby. Satisfied that there wasn't, she turned her attention behind her to see her companion. A younger female with pale blue eyes, dark brown hair was tied back in a ponytail with some long bands giving her face some shape. Her face remained emotionless as she stopped and looked around. Her uniform clung tightly to her body with the colour design of blue and black.

"Amber…What about Hell's Gate?" She questioned Amber.

"Bai. We should be able to secure all contractors and dolls by just moving Heaven's Gate." Amber flashed a confident smile at Bai but she was met with a look of worry from the younger contractor. "You…seem to have changed since the war…"

"Changed…? Hei said the same thing when I became a contractor…he knew instantly that something had happened."

"You've become more emotional…Hei can be very perspective when it comes to you."

"Is…that a good thing…?"

"I dunno…maybe you're evolving…it is possible for all species to evolve and adapt." Bai didn't look so sure; her mind was elsewhere and it wasn't on what they were going to do now. She watched as Amber brought out a round disk of glass. Hei had been the one to find it before he was attacked after that by the enemy contractors. They weren't the average contractor he killed either, they were more ruthless and were quick to turn on the others even if they were on the same side.

"Do…we have to use the meteor shard for this?"

"To protect the gate, yes."

"Then…Let's do it before I change my mind." Amber nodded in agreement.

Darker Than Black – The Gate's Consciousness – Prologue

There was something nagging at the back of Hei's mind as he had taken the life of another contractor. He slowly let the limp, lifeless body of the contractor reach the grassy field below. A quick look up at the stars reminded Hei on why he was here. His eyes fell on two stars; his sister's star, star BK-201 and Amber's star, UB-001. Both stars were important to him on different levels. He was in a group of four but with so many stars shining and then becoming dull once more it was harder to find where his last team mate's star was. Her name was Havoc. She often distanced herself from the others because of her power and personality. She was ruthless, violent and used her power whenever she could. She was a monster like the rest of the contractors Hei was fighting against in the war. He wasn't close to Havoc as he was to Bai and Amber but then again…he was only in this war to protect Bai and he was doing (as he believed) a damn good job at it. There were cases that she protected him, something that Amber had once said made no sense to her.

" _You're really special to her…you know that…Right?_ " Amber voice echoed in the back of his mind.

"I don't know what she thinks about me…" Hei whispered quietly to himself. "All I know that she's still my sister and I'll protect her with everything I've got." The wind shifted, alerting Hei of an oncoming attack. His reflexes kicked in and Hei rolled out of the way as a thick invisible pulse came flying past him and destroyed the nearby tree. Splinters of wood flew in different directions, slicing Hei's skin open on his arms and caught his face. Hei hissed in pain but moved to run into a more comfortable area where he could take out the contractor. He was human. He still felt the raw emotions which drove people to do what they do best…taking what isn't theirs to begin with.

"Get out and fight me contractor!" A female voice screamed into the night. Hei hid behind another tree as he planned on how he'll kill this contractor. His blades would be effective but that'll require getting up close to the target. He had a limited number of blades to use and he was already running low. Thankfully his wire had been used a lot more than the blades but the wire harshly ripped into his skin as he didn't have any protective gloves to help protect his hands. He heard another tree explode.

'Go figure…she knows I'm hiding behind a tree…' Hei thought to himself before he ripped himself from the tree and darted around to confuse the contractor. He could feel his heart pumping blood around his body…out the wounds from the tree splinters. He couldn't let the pain bother him now, he needed to eliminate the contractor before she killed him. He wasn't any good to anyone if he was another body on the ground. More trees were attacked as the contractor fired her air blasts everywhere to try and hit Hei. Using his own agility, Hei quickly approached the contractor and drew his blade, slashing her neck open. Her blood sprayed out from her neck, splashing on Hei before the blood began to dribble out the open wound. The contractor died swiftly as her body fell onto the ground and Hei's alarm bells in his mind started to become quiet once more as he didn't feel like his life was in danger anymore. Hei's breathing increased as it did every time he took a life, the panic and guilt that he had just taken another life came to the surface. Hei let it play out for a few seconds before he clamped down on his emotions to regain control over himself.

"More blood on your hands…" He whispered before he moved, he needed to reach where Amber and Bai were back at the camp.

Darker Than Black – The Gate's Consciousness – Prologue

Bai was handed the meteor shard. After discussing the plan with Amber once more she felt more confident in what she was doing. With the amplified ability, she could save the gate and force the Syndicate to take a step back with their plan. She couldn't tell Hei what they were planning and hoped that he didn't turn up. He wasn't a contractor so he couldn't see the spectres from the dolls but Hei was her brother, he always somehow knew where to find her.

"We don't have much time, we have to act now." Amber warned Bai. She nodded and closed her eyes so that she could focus everything she had with the particles in the gate. Even with the meteor shard, it was still a struggle to connect to all the particles in the surrounding area. Amber watched as the pale aura of the synchrotron radiation flared to life around Bai as she started to connect to the particles of the gate, ready to change them. It wasn't long before Amber felt her own body flare up with the synchrotron aura…and then the sound of someone running towards them. Amber froze. That couldn't be Hei, right? She wasn't going to let Bai give up on this, everything was perfect. The sun cycle was in the right position which also increased a contractor's ability, the meteor shard was in their possession and they were as far to the core of Heaven's Gate as they could possibly be. Amber kept an eye out on what was possible approaching and thought up how to try and stop them from interfering with the plan.

Swiftly, a contractor was approaching while Bai was getting closer and closer to saving the gate. She had followed Amber and Bai as they reached as close to the core as possible with the meteor shard. The enemy contractor smiled and went to activate their ability. The nearby plants shifted and morphed into long tentacles made of the plant life surrounding the contractor. With the thickened plant material forming a spike the contractor was ready to attack before they picked up the fast-moving footstep sound.

"The Black Reaper…" the contractor hissed and redirected the plant spikes towards Hei, alerting Amber that the contractor was nearby and a threat to the plan. "Die!"

The plant spikes came soaring towards Hei but his reflexes kicked in, ducking and rolling to the side, the plant spears passed him and crashed into the ground unravelling back into the plant life it once was before dying shortly after. Hei cautiously approached where the spears had been thrown before he swiftly picked up the pace and ran. More spears were coming his way but they were easy to avoid as the contractor attacking was either being attacked them self or was distracted by something different all together. His harness was easy to access along with his blades and wire so he wasn't going to let this contractor kill him or a potential member of the small group he was in. Hei swiftly drew one of his blades and moved in for a kill just as a spear came towards him.

A white light engulphed them all as blood dripped onto the grass below.

* * *

FireCacodemon: Hope you liked it~ I'll be back again next chapter~


	2. Chapter 1

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to another chapter of The Gate's Consciousness. Darker Than Black belongs to Tensai Okamura.

* * *

Chapter 1

Ten years ago, was when the two gates appeared. Heaven's Gate dominated part of South America, while majority of the Gate dominated Brazil there were parts of it that stretched over and covered Bolivia and Paraguay too. Hell's Gate appeared in Tokyo and a wall was swiftly build around it. Both gates created an area of chaotic space and gave birth to beings known as Contractors and beings known as Dolls, on top of that, the moon vanished and the sky that the world loved so much was stripped away and replaced with what was known as the 'fake' sky. While each Gate appeared opposite to each other, the two Gates balanced each other out well and inspired a lot of research facilities to try and understand the very nature of the two gates, each with their own success and failures. Other organisations were interested in Contractors and Dolls and wondered how they could control Contractors and Dolls, what their abilities were and how they could help society in general. It was safe to say, they found a way to capture and control Contractors but they never truly understood Contractors and Dolls. Not even Contractors and Dolls understood what they were themselves, Contractors were beings with supernatural powers but each time they used their power, they had a payment to make, hence the term Contractor. For Dolls, they were passive mediums, able to send out observation spectres that only Contractors could see. Dolls didn't have a payment but only certain materials or products could be used to send their observation spectre out. Both had a weakness, neither of them understood emotions or even showed emotions. Contractors were used as ruthless killing machines because of this face, they couldn't feel happiness, sadness, anger, hatred…guilt. Dolls on the other hand, needed people to tell them what to do, they could relay information but needed to be looked after constantly yet society still found a way to use them. It only took them five years…before they sent Contractors to war in Heaven's Gate…

Five years have passed since the war that took place in Heaven's Gate, many stars had fallen from the night sky but they were replaced with new stars and people just continued as if nothing had happened. Something happened during Heaven's War which caused the Gate to vanish but not without taking everything around it within one-thousand five-hundred kilometres, this was after researchers discovered high levels of Contractor activity as well as the bizarre effects from what is now called: Solar Maximum. Researchers are still trying to understand the connection between Contractors and the disappearance of Heaven's Gate but without much luck. All that's left to do now is to research into Hell's Gate. The wall between Tokyo and Hell's Gate is where the research facility known as PANDORA (Physicalquantity Alternation Natural Deconstruction Organised Research Agancy) is based.

"Sir, we're detecting some activity inside the Gate," a researcher known as Mina Kanaswamy reported. The Indian researcher turned her attention to another member of staff, she shuffled her long, brown hair out of her eyesight so she could have a better look at the staff member. The staff member she was looking at had fuzzy white hair and a bearded chin with wrinkles around his eyes from the countless sleepless nights for research, blue eyes and spectacles perched on his nose. The older researcher smiled and smartened up his green tie which lay over his pink shirt which was covered by a white lab coat.

"Can you pinpoint the activity?" Robert asked Mina.

"I'll do my best, sir," Mina responded before she turned her attention back onto the screen, trying to locate where the activity was. They already had to change their maps more than once as Hell's Gate either created large craters in one zone or filled in a crater in another zone of the map. "Sir…?" Mina stopped typing away on her keyboard and focused on the screen.

"What is it?" Robert asked, confused on why she stopped.

"I've failed to pinpoint the activity…whatever caused it has stopped, I'm sorry," Mina apologised but Robert walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, making her flinch slightly.

"The fact that there's activity in the Gate is enough evidence that it's still alive." He smiled at Mina. "Don't worry, keep up the excellent work and we'll find it eventually~" He sounded happy that she had at least tried, unlike others she worked with. She had worked with another researcher who always scolded her if she failed to pinpoint exactly what the Gate was doing, even if it was only there for a few milliseconds.

"Thank you, sir."

Darker Than Black – The Gate's Consciousness – Chapter 1

A dark blue car pulled up in front of a small run down looking building. Once parked, a tall woman stepped out, her hair was tied back into a ponytail which was fastened by a pink hairband. To go along with her ponytail, a pair of glasses sat on the bridge of her nose. Her clothing consisted of a dark blue tone while looking professional. Walking over to the building, she gently knocked on the door and waited. It was already so late in the night that the owner of the house was probably asleep but she knocked anyway. After waiting a few moments in silence, she knocked again. This time, she heard someone shuffle from inside the building and a light switched on upstairs. A few more moments passed before the front door opened revealing a tired young man. Scruffy black hair with midnight eyes looked at Misaki before he sighed.

"You can call in the morning…you know?" He asked her while trying not to sound so irritated that he had been disturbed from his sleep.

"Yeah…sorry but work got in the way, you know?" Misaki smiled nervously. "How have you been Li? I know it hasn't been easy for you recently…Not with it being the anniversary of your sister's disappearance…"

"Just…been sitting in the darkness…and falling asleep in it, as normal," Li forced a smile on his face. Misaki noticed but didn't complain.

"Well, do you want to hang out tonight? Grab something to eat and whatnot?"

"Sure, that sounds like fun. Let me just grab my coat and shoes and we can go." Li ducked back inside and grabbed his coat and slipped his shoes on and headed outside where Misaki was waiting. She smiled as Li joined her side.

"It isn't that cold tonight, you probably don't need that green coat," Misaki smiled. Li looked at his coat for a few seconds before agreeing with her. It wasn't that cold during the nights so he probably only needed a light, waterproof coat.

"I'll be back in a second then," he pushed open the door to his home once more and hung up his thicker coat and instead plucked a waterproof coat off one of the hooks and slipped that one on instead.

"Better." They both agreed and headed off into the night.

* * *

FireCacodemon: Well, that's the end of the chapter. See you next chapter.


	3. Chapter 2

FireCacodemon: Darker Than Black belongs to Tensai Okamura.

* * *

Chapter 2

"By the way you're eating, work has been that stressful, huh?" Li asked Misaki as he watched her shovel down more food than normal. It was amazing how much he had picked up from watching Misaki since they became strange friends. He could tell if Misaki was stressed from work or in a good mood depending on how she ate the food presented to the two of them by the chefs. If she shovelled down the food, then the work was stressful. If she ate like a 'normal' person, then work wasn't so stressful. "Did you catch any bad guys?" Misaki swallowed a mouthful of meat before she let out a happy sigh.

"Yes, we caught some bad guys, some real nasty ones," Misaki admitted as she watched Li use the chopsticks to pick up some rice and put it in his mouth.

"It's good to hear that you're keeping Tokyo save at night."

"How did your day go?"

"It was pretty mediocre. Nowhere near as exciting as your day probably was." Misaki let out a small chuckle from that. Li looked from the food at her slightly confused. His day wasn't exciting or thrilling unlike Misaki's job was. Her job was all about protecting the people in Tokyo from criminals and bad guys while Li's job was working as a shop assistant. Selling products, stock taking or restocking the shelves with merchandise for other customers to come in and buy. Rarely they had any thieves which was any possible highlight of the day. One satisfying element of the job was that he met a lot of faces and had made some 'friends' while working there. He had noticed a few times that a pink-haired young lady came into the shop and occasionally glanced at him. He knew she was doing it but she wasn't hurting anyone so ignored it. He was just glad that he worked as a general store instead of a specific shop.

"I don't know about that, where you work you can probably hear the gossip better than I could."

"And do you know how much of that doesn't mean anything to me? Don't believe all the rumours you hear unless there's solid proof to back it up." Li reached down to his food and picked up some meat.

"That's true." She paused for a minute as she watched Li chew on the meat in his mouth. "There have been times that rumours have been true without proof."

"Not all are fake."

Darker Than Black - The Gate's Consciousness – Chapter 2

"Damn, looks like we'll have to re-draw the maps once more…This gate just never stops changing…" Sergei sighed as he leant back in his chair. They had sent another drone into Hell's Gate to make sure that the maps were all correct. It was something that they did every week. Recreate maps because Hell's Gate seemed to change every so often. Sergei gently ran his hand on his beard as he looked at the feed coming from the drone. "Please let Doctor Schroeder that the gate had changed once more, would you?" Another researcher nodded and quickly left the room to contact Robert about information. "This is getting ridiculous…"

"Did…something just move…?" Another researcher hesitated to ask. Sergei looked behind him at the stunned looking researcher before he looked back at the screen.

"It's possible that the gate is playing tricks on you."

"There! There is was again!" The researcher was adamant that they had seen something. Sergei continued to watch the screen before sound was heard behind the drone.

"What?" A mutter of confusion echoed around the room as something grabbed hold of the drone.

"Get the drone back, now!" Sergei barked an order as the team started to try and bring the drone back to PANDORA.

"You're not from here," a monotone voice came through the speakers. Everyone was silent in the room as the drone was 'captured' by an entity they couldn't see. They weren't sure what had captured the drone, but it spoke Japanese, rather fluently too. "You keep sending toys into the gate…why?" It wasn't long before the drone started to shake, and tiny vines started to appear out of the corners of the drone's vision, slowly stretching to the other side, covering the lens. A black shadowy figure walked in front of the drone and crouched down. "What you seek isn't here." The drone stopped responding, visuals cut out and no sound came through. The drone was offline.

"Sir…what do you think that was?"

"I can only guess…but I believe that's part of what we're looking for…"

Darker Than Black – The Gate's Consciousness – Chapter 2

A jingle of a bell echoed down an empty alleyway. Padded paws lightly echoed along with the jingle. Dark purple eyes scanned the surrounding area before the pair of eyes landed on his companion. A young lady with long pale green hair and amber eyes. She wore a pink bodysuit with white fur around the cuffs and around the neck. A pair of white boots covered her feet and protected them from the rough ground that was possible covered in who knows what. The cat walked slowly towards her.

"Hello, kitty," the young woman smiled down at the cat.

"I'd still prefer it if you called me Mao, not just kitty," a male's voice came out from the cat's mouth. Mao sat down in front of her and looked up at her. She was too tall in his opinion, but he never voiced it.

"Did you find anything out?" Amber asked her feline companion after a moment of silence.

"Tapping into PANDORA's files, no additional information has been stored so…it's possible they don't know where it is either. Even if there was, wouldn't you have been able to see it in the future?" Mao watched as her mood seemed to drop slightly. "Something wrong?" Amber shook her head.

"No, I'm just not going to use my power for a little reason like that when my payment is de-aging."

"Right, well, what's the plan now?"

"We sit back and wait for things to play out…There's nothing we can do yet…"

"Do you really think it's possible for Heaven's Gate to still be standing…we just can't access it?" Mao asked Amber. She looked up at the sky and smiled.

"Yes, I believe it to be possible."

Darker Than Black – The Gate's Consciousness – Chapter 2

"Thanks for the meal, I really enjoyed it," Li smiled as she brought him back to his home.

"Thanks for the distraction from work, I'm just glad nothing happened that needed my attention," Misaki said as she watched Li take a key out from his pocket and slips it into the lock. Misaki watched as Li gently pushed open the door and turned his attention back onto her.

"Well, guess this is good night?" Li asked her with a smile on his face and a stomach full of food.

"Have a good night Li," Misaki waved as she turns her back on Li and started to head off home. Li watched her leave before he looked up at the star filled sky.

"No contractor active tonight, huh? That's a first."

* * *

FireCacodemon: FadedDiamondDust - Misaki doesn't know much but he has told her about his sister in the past.


End file.
